Lord of Hogwarts
by Swannoch1
Summary: Harry finds out a few things and is not happy. In a fit of anger to shut Umbridge up he declares himself "Lord of Hogwarts" with some surprising results. this story is AU
1. Chapter 1

Lord of Hogwarts

Chapter One

Fourth year ended with the tragedy of Cedric's death, and Fudge claiming Harry was a liar and delusional. Fudge claimed that Cedric died as a result of the competition and accidental. Once again Harry was sent to his relatives and told not to correspond with his friends, Dumbledore confiscated Hedwig claiming it was too dangerous for Harry to use her as she would be recognized and could possibly be caught.

To say that Harry was not happy would be putting it mildly, he was furious with Dumbledore and after thinking about everything that happened since first year he no longer trusted Dumbledore. He was not about to let anyone know that yet though, he wasn't as dumb as he let people think, he learned early to hide ho smart he really was. His relatives never actually abused him but they were not happy when he did better than Dudley at school.

Two weeks after he got back to the Dursley's he was surprised when getting the mail there was a letter for him, opening it once he got to his room he laughed, Hermione had sent him a letter through the muggle mail.

_Dear Harry,_

_Dumbledore said no owl post; he didn't say anything about muggle mail so I will be sending it to you this way. Harry, I know you trust him but I think maybe Dumbledore is up to something, I am beginning to not really trust him. I hope you are doing well and if you need to talk about things please write back and I will be here for you. I am really sorry you and Ron couldn't work things out this year but I don't really blame you, he should have known you would never put your name in that stupid goblet. I have a new owl my parents got me so I am writing to Neville, Luna and Ginny. They said they will send letters for you to me and I will add them to mine. We are not going to abandon you no matter what that old man says. Please write back, I miss you._

_Hermione_

Harry lay back on his bed and grinned, he at least had friends good enough to ignore Dumbledore's instructions and keep in touch with him over the summer. He fell asleep making plans for the summer for ways to find out exactly what Dumbledore was up to, something just wasn't right. Why was it that he could force Harry to do what he said over the holidays, he was only the Headmaster after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry sat in his bedroom, brooding over the death of Cedric, he blamed himself for offering to share the cup. At least Cedric's father didn't blame him he had taken Harry aside and told him he believed that Voldemort was back and Harry was telling the truth, Mr. Diggory even thanked Harry for bringing his boy's body back so they could have closure.

Harry pondered if he should talk to his aunt and uncle about his worries and doubts, maybe they could answer some of his questions. He knew they didn't love him but they treated him well all things considered, he had his little room and enough to eat, sure they got mad when he did better than Dudley at school but now he could do as well as he wanted since they didn't go to the same school anymore. The Dursleys didn't know enough about Hogwarts to realize the difference. He also didn't have to worry about Ron either, after last year when Ron didn't believe him about putting his name in the cup they were no longer friends, Ron never did apologize and he could do as well as he wanted, He had decided he would drop Divinations and take up Runes instead and Arithmancy was interesting too, he read up on both all last year when he was studying for the tournament.

Harry got up off his bed and headed downstairs it was time to talk to his aunt and uncle. He stood in the door to the sitting room, his voice soft and a bit hesitant.

"Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia can we talk, something isn't right and I have some questions.

Vernon looked at Petunia, sighed then nodded.

"Pet its time."

Petunia looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there but nodded back, they both stood. Harry and Vernon headed for the dining room table.

Petunia sighed then said "wait here I need to get something and I will be right back"

Harry wondered what his aunt was getting but figured he would find out soon enough so started to make some tea while they were waiting for his aunt to come back. When Petunia came back she was holding an old, dusty journal then handing it to Harry saying,

"This was your mother's diary, go read it and there is a trunk from the attic I put in your room, look through it then if you have more questions we will answer them."

Harry nodded and hurried to his room carrying the precious diary wanting to read it and look through the trunk, finally he was going to get some answers. Every time He had asked before his aunt and uncle had always told him they would explain when he was older. Flopping down on his bed he began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once in his room Harry hurriedly opened the trunk still holding the precious diary his mother wrote. He found a few mementoes, some old school books both from Lily's grade school and Hogwarts days. It was when he came across the packet of papers he found the letter from his mum and dad.

_Dear Son,_

_If you're reading this then the worst has happened and we are no longer with you. I hope you are being raised with loving people but if I know Dumbledore he put you with Petunia and Vernon. Our will specifically said you were not to go there, but your aunt and I made our peace secretly. Vernon, once he got over his initial fear of magic turned out to be a good hearted man and a great friend. Dumbledore doesn't know this and we worked out an alternate plan. Talk to your aunt and uncle, but read my diary first as it has more information in it. Never doubt that I love you my son._

_Your Loving Mum_

_Lily_

_Hey pup,_

_Listen to what your mother said, and don't forget to have some fun along the way. Our secret keeper was Peter not Sirius and Dumbledore knows this since he cast the Fidelus for us. Your aunt and uncle are good people son, if they treated you coldly its because they had to. They do love you._

_Your old dad_

_Prongs_

Harry at once opened his mother's diary and started reading it was almost dawn before he put the journal down, tears running down his face. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for and he definitely needed to talk to his aunt and uncle as soon as possible. He fell asleep still clutching the diary.

When he woke up the sun was streaming through the windows and he wondered why he was allowed to sleep so late, glancing at his alarm clock he was shocked to see it was past noon already. Rushing down the stairs he found his aunt setting lunch on the table and for the first time he could remember his family were actually smiling at him warmly. Sliding into his usual chair he look to Vernon who cleared his throat looking a bit embarrassed then he started to speak.

"I know you have a lot of questions but before you ask let me tell you a few things then we will all answer your questions, all right?"

Harry was too speechless to do anything but nod, so Vernon continued.

"Your parents were not only family but good friends, but they didn't trust Dumbledore so we hid that from him. We knew that Dumbledore though we hated Lily and anything to do with magic and thought it best to keep it that way. When Dumbledore left you here he came back the next day and told us to treat you badly, we were not to show you any love or affection, he even wanted us to abuse you and beat you so that you would be grateful to him for rescuing you every year. Now that you know we can treat you the way we always wanted to and show you that we really do love you."

Harry looked over to his aunt, she was crying and nodding at him, and he got up and hugged her whispering.

"Its ok aunt Petunia I love you too"

Petunia beamed at him through her tears and bustled even faster putting lunch on the table.

Looking at Dudley curiously, Dud shrugged and explained.

"Mum and dad told me what was going on as soon as I could understand, so I treated you like I didn't like you and was jealous but I would love to stop that and have a little brother to hassle.

Dudley grinned at Harry with a shrug and was pleased when Harry grinned right back at him while saying,

"Great Dud but just remember I'm still faster than you."

The four of them took their time over lunch and talked about everything and anything they could think of. Petunia even told him that now he was fifteen they needed to find a way to get to Gringot's and talk to the goblins. She even told him that they were being watched by Dumbledore's people. Harry told them about the past four years at Hogwarts and what happened even about Cedric. He told them about his invisibility cloak and that Petunia could drive Vernon to work one day and he could hide under the cloak in the back seat as long as it wasn't Moody on duty.

Harry went to bed a lot happier, plans made to get to London and Gringots the first day that Moody wasn't watching them. He was exhausted but happy when he finally fell asleep.


End file.
